Dragon Riders
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Um reino dominado por trevas, onde morte e desavenças acontecem a todo instante...haverá alguma chance de salvação? Somente se acreditarem em uma lenda...
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse**: Em um reino dominado por trevas e comandado por um temível império, onde morte e desavenças acontecem a todo instante...haverá alguma chance de salvação? Somente se acreditarem na lenda dos Cavaleiros de Dragões...FICHAS ABERTAS!!!

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (oh, sério? ¬¬)

**Créditos** para:

**Pisces Luna**, pela idéia de namoradas para os dourados

-

-

Olá!

Nhá...já deu pra perceber que eu sou uma viciada em fics de fichas, né? xD pois bem, aqui está mais uma!

Como eu sou uma grande fã de "Eragon" (conhecem? Ah...provavelmente não ¬¬) tive a idéia de fazer essa fic baseada no livro.

Bem, vou contar um pouco da história pra ninguém ficar boiando xD

Numa época muito distante, em Alagaësia(o reino) existia a ordem dos Cavaleiros de Dragões. Proteger e guardar era a missão e, durante milhares de anos eles tiveram sucesso. Os cavaleiros haviam feito um pacto com os dragões, e juntos protegiam Alagaësia. A proeza nas batalhas era inigualável, pois cada um tinha a força de dez homens, eram imortais, a não ser que uma lâmina ou um veneno os atacasse. Seus poderes eram usados apenas para o bem e, sob a proteção deles, cidades e altas torres foram construídas. Enquanto mantiveram a paz, a terra prosperou. Foi uma época de ouro.

Embora nenhum inimigo pudesse destruí-los, eles não tinham como se proteger de si mesmos. E aconteceu, no auge do poder, que um menino, chamado Unfall foi testado e aceito como um dos Cavaleiros.

Ele passou pelo treinamento, superando todos os outros em habilidade. Dotado de uma mente veloz e um corpo forte, ele ascendeu rapidamente na hierarquia dos Cavaleiros. Logo depois que seu treinamento acabou, ele partiu em uma imprudente viagem com dois amigos. Durante a viagem, foram atacados e todos morreram, menos Unfall. Infelizmente, durante a luta, seu dragão também foi morto, assim, as sementes da loucura foram semeadas.

Ao voltar para junto dos Cavaleiros ele exigiu um novo dragão, que lhe foi negado. Louco de raiva, ele começou a crer que a culpa do seu dragão ter morrido era dos Cavaleiros, e, noite após noite, bolou um plano para se vingar.

Encontrou alguns Cavaleiros de mente muito fraca, os quais ele pode facilmente controlar. Com a ajuda deles, Unfall consegui roubar um dragão recém nascido. Passaram a atacar qualquer Cavaleiro que encontrassem. A cada morte a força deles crescia e após derrotar todos os Cavaleiros existentes, ele se proclamou rei de Alagaësia.

Mas havia algo que Unfall não sabia, longe dele, em Du Weldenvarden, a floresta escondida dos elfos ainda restavam alguns ovos de dragões, 26 ao total, e dois Cavaleiros sobreviventes. Esperando por novos Cavaleiros para quem os ovos eclodissem(é o dragão que escolhe o cavaleiro).

trecho adaptado de "Eragon"

-

-

Deu pra entender como vai ser, né? Vocês vão ser as "Amazonas de Dragões".Bem...se tiverem alguma dúvida é só perguntar!

-

**Dourados**

Mu –

Shion –

Deba –

Mask –

Shaka –

Saga –

Kanon – **Dri Lioncourt** é meu e ninguém tasca! xD

Milo –

Dohko –

Aioria –

Aioros –

Kamus –

Afrodite –

Shura –

-

**Fichas**

**Nome**:

**Apelido**:

**Idade**(se não for humana, coloque também idade aparente):

**Espécie**(elfa, vampira, humana, fada, etc... qualquer coisa):

**Personalidade**:

**Aparência**:

**História**(nada de novela mexicana! ¬¬ você não é a pessoa mais sofrida do mundo):

**O que gosta**:

**O que não gosta**:

**Qualidade**:

**Defeito**:

**Roupas**(lembrem que a época da história é antiga, tipo medieval):

**Dragão**(invente o seu! Descreva como ele é, em aparência e personalidade e lhe dê um nome, pode ser um macho ou uma fêmea. Lembre que ele NÃO é seu bicho de estimação, os dragões são racionais e falam! Mas só por pensamentos...):

**Namorado**(mais de uma opção):

**O que vai achar dele**:

**O que ele vai achar de você**:

**Como vão descobrir que estão apaixonados**:

**Poder especial**(opcional, pode ser qualquer coisa...menos poderes de deuses!):

**Cena especial**(opcional, também pode ser qualquer coisa, se eu gostar, ponho na fic):

**O que espera da fic**:

-

Espero que tenham gostado da idéia e que se inscrevam!

Boa sorte pra todas!

Bjos

**Dri Lioncourt**


	2. Escolhidas

**Sinopse**: Em um reino dominado por trevas e comandado por um temível império, onde morte e desavenças acontecem a todo instante...haverá alguma chance de salvação? Somente se acreditarem na lenda dos Cavaleiros de Dragões...

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (oh, sério? ¬¬)

**Créditos** para:

**Pisces Luna**, pela idéia de namoradas para os dourados

-

-

Hi people! xD

Desculpem a demora...lá vão as escolhidas!

Ah, para as garotas que não conseguirem os dourados, tenho personagens extras, se vocês quiserem...

-

Mu – **Camila von Bielefeld** (é bem parecido mesmo, na verdade é como se fosse uma mistura de HP com Senhor dos Anéis xD...ah, aproveitando...em "The Nightmare": "vocês escolham o qual quiserem" significa exatamente isso! É pra vc escolher qual rival quer xD)

Shion – **Cherry Miluxa**

Deba – **Any-Chan** (se importa de ficar com ele? Os outros já estavam ocupados...)

Mask – **Elys the black angel** (que bom que gostou da idéia! O Mask é todo seu xD)

Shaka – **Kisa Sohma Hyuuga** (ah, eu também amo o Murtagh! Os Varden vão aparecer sim, e com o mesmo nome, só mudei o do Galbatorix porque eu acho o nome dele muito feio ¬¬ e sempre me lembra "asterix e obelix" xD )

Saga – **Nick sama** (sua ficha estava ótima! Amei a cena do moinho de vento xD pode ter certeza que ela vai aparecer!)

Kanon – **Gemini Kaoru** ( Saga não deu...serve o Kanon? li Eldest sim, é perfeito! Kai e Reev na minha fic? Claro! Vai ser um prazer, já amo esses dois!)

Milo – **Maia Sorovar** (adorei a ficha em forma de diálogo, ri muito com ela xD)

Dohko – **Mari Sushi** (se importa de ficar com ele?)

Aioria – **andromeda alchemist**

Aioros – **Angel Vv** (adorei sua ficha! A Physys é uma fofa)

Kamus – **Natii**

Afrodite – **srta. Peach** (se gostou do filme, garanto que vai amar o livro! É mil vezes melhor)

Shura – **Margarida**

**-**

**Para as garotas que não conseguiram aí vão os personagens extras:**

**Nome**: Jake Shepherd

**Apelido**: Não tem

**Idade**: normal-268, aparente-19

**Espécie**: Vampiro

**Aparência**: Cabelos azuis, curtos, olhos igualmente azuis, mas que adquirem um brilho avermelhado quando ele precisa de sangue, pele pálida.

**Personalidade**: Jake faz o tipo enigmático, não costuma falar muito, a não ser que julgue ser muito essencial, prefere observar os outros de um ponto estratégico, de preferência onde não possam vê-lo.

-

**Nome**: Adam Whitfield

**Apelido**: Não tem

**Idade**: normal-519, aparente-19

**Espécie**: Lobisomem

**Aparência**: Cabelos castanhos, levemente avermelhados, curtos, e que estão sempre bagunçados, como se ele não tivesse o costume de penteá-los. Olhos verde-esmeralda, magro, mas com um bom porte físico.

**Personalidade**: Alegre e divertido, parece que nada pode abalar seu humor, mas isso é só aparente...ai de quem irritá-lo, Adam é capaz de tudo quando está fora de si.

-

**Nome**: Stuart Tomsen

**Apelido**: Stu ou Stuie, mas nunca o chame assim se não quiser ter o nariz quebrado

**Idade**: normal-159, aparente-18

**Espécie**: Elfo

**Aparência**: Cabelos castanho claro, curtos e totalmente repicados, olhos verde água, corpo bem definido e orelhas pontudas.

**Personalidade**: Se irrita facilmente com qualquer coisa, principalmente se lhe chamarem por um de seus apelidos, mas quando está calmo, o que é raro, é bastante agradável.

-

Ah, resolvi trocar o meu par na fic, vou ficar com um personagem original meu, o Ed Keppler. Eu me apaixonei por ele xD

**Nome**: Edward Keppler

**Apelido**: Ed

**Idade**: normal-425, aparente-18

**Espécie**: Vampiro

**Aparência**: Tem rosto de anjo, cabelos loiros quase brancos, compridos até o queixo, que sempre ficam espalhados pelo rosto, olhos azuis gélidos e corpo bem definido.

**Personalidade**: Apesar da aparência de anjo, Ed não chega nem perto de ser bonzinho, ao contrário, é dissimulado e adora seu trabalho, usa a aparência inocente como arma.

-

**Dri Lioncourt**


	3. Prólogo, Cavaleiros, Amazonas e Dragões

**Sinopse**: Em um reino dominado por trevas e comandado por um temível império, onde morte e desavenças acontecem a todo instante...haverá alguma chance de salvação? Somente se acreditarem na lenda dos Cavaleiros de Dragões...

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (oh, sério? ¬¬)

**Créditos** para:

**Pisces Luna**, pela idéia de namoradas para os dourados

-

-

_Mortes, brigas, traições em família, já são coisas normais em Alagaësia, tem sido assim a muito tempo, graças ao nosso rei Unfall. Mesmo sendo adiado por todos ele está no poder a mais de 200 anos. Os que conheciam seus pontos fracos a muito tempo estão mortos e os Cavaleiros de Dragões agora não passam de uma mera lenda. A esperança do povo praticamente não existe mais, estão todos conformados..._

_Mas talvez não esteja tudo perdido, talvez ainda haja pessoas com esperança...em algum lugar._

_Eu espero, pois é o que nós mais precisamos agora, que tenham esperança em nós, tenham fé em nós._

_Mas quem sou eu? Quem somos "nós"?_

_Me chamo Edward Keppler e sou um dos últimos Cavaleiros de Dragões. _

_Nosso grupo é composto por 34 membros, pode parecer bastante, mas antigamente costumávamos ser mais de 500._

_Mantemos um pacto com os Varden, um grupo de rebeldes que se abriga no interior das montanhas Beor, onde o rei não consegue encontrá-los. Foram esses rebeldes que descobriram a maioria dos nossos integrantes, outros estavam junto dos elfos, na floresta de Du Weldenverden e o restante nos encontrou ao longo de nosso treinamento._

_Nos conhecemos há quase 3 anos, lutamos juntos inúmeras vezes, ganhamos e também perdemos juntos. Nos mantendo sempre unidos e alimentando a esperança de que vamos vencer, e trazer a época de ouro dos cavaleiros de volta, não importa quanto tempo leve._

_A ligação com nossos dragões fica mais forte a cada dia que se passa. O nosso conhecimento da língua antiga e a força para praticar a magia também aumentam._

_Mudamos muito desde que os dragões nasceram para nós, tanto psicologicamente quanto fisicamente. As maiores mudanças podem ser vistas em nossos Cavaleiros e Amazonas humanos. Agora não seriam chamados de humanos por qualquer pessoa que os visse. Suas feições estão mais felinas, as orelhas pontudas e são muito mais ágeis e graciosos._

_Isso é uma das coisas que acontecem conosco, devido a nossa ligação com os dragões. Eu, por ser um vampiro não sofri tantas mudanças, apenas minhas orelhas ficaram pontudas, e não tenho mais problemas quanto a sair ao sol, apesar de preferir evitá-lo._

_Fomos treinados todos juntos, por dois cavaleiros sobreviventes do confronto com Unfall. Posso dizer com precisão que: agora nos sentimos muito mais confiantes, finalmente sentimos que podemos vencer!_

-

Fim do 1º capítulo! xD gostaram do Ed narrando a história?

**Ed**: E você ainda pergunta? É claro que gostaram de mim, ninguém resiste aos meus encantos! #sorri#

**Dri**: u.ú convencido! Até que você tava bem controlado contando a história...

**Ed**: Err...#sussurrando# sabe como é, tinha que causar boa impressão!

**Dri**: Umm...sei ¬¬ agora chispa daqui!

**Ed**: Ç.Ç ninguém me ama!

**Dri**: xD ama sim! #agarra o Ed#

**Ed**: #sorrindo# E agora, pra finalizar, eu, Edward Super Irresistível Keppler vou apresentar os cavaleiros, dragões e amazonas!

**Dri**: ù.ú quem disse que você pode fazer isso?

**Ed**: Ç.Ç por favor!

**Dri**: Ah, ta bom, ta bom, pode apresentar! xD

**Ed**: \o/ Então lá vai...

**Dri**: Só mais uma coisa: os escritos em ( ) são comentários do mala do Ed xD, acreditem, ele vai criticar todo mundo aqui! Hauahuahauahauhaua...

-

**Amazonas e dragões**

Nome: Aaliyah Ceredidwen (_a mãe e o pai realmente não tinham dó, olha o nome que deram pra ela! #um galho voador atinge a cabeça de Ed# ai! T.T era brincadeira Liyah!_)

Apelido: Liyah

Idade: normal-127, aparente-19

Espécie: Vampira

Personalidade: Extremamente distraída, Aaliyah chaga até a esquecer que está conversando com alguém e começa a cantarolar (_acreditem, ela já fez isso comigo ¬¬ e na maioria das vezes ela só canta a mesma música u.ú_), mas não faz isso por mal (_verdade, ela é lesada mesmo xD_) é brava e um pouco mandona, não se dá bem em atividades que exijam calam e paciência (_como fazer uma fairth xD_). Tem um grande conhecimento sobre magia, apesar de ocultar isso. (_opa, essa eu não sabia! Liyah é inteligente! #impressionado#_)

Aparência: Os cabelos tem um tom de vermelho-sangue e chegam até a altura dos joelhos, e estão sempre presos em uma longa trança (_que exagero u.u ela tem cabelo demais!_), olhos verdes, boca fina, sempre contraída em um sorriso, busto grande e unhas bastante compridas, tem uma tatuagem de adaga no pulso direito.

O que gosta: Dormir, usar magia, sangue, lua, Galzra( _é_ _o dragão dela_)

O que não gosta: Unfall, não ter o que fazer, a Du Vrangr Gata (_um grupo de mágicos dos Varden...totalmente apoiado Liyah! São uns imbecis u.ú_)

Qualidade: Companheira

Defeito: Impaciente

Dragão: ( _esse eu quero descrever! \o/ Galzra, um dragão macho, prateado, cabeça-dura e nervoso, assim como a Liyah, #vê a cara de bravo do Galzra# mas que é um ótimo companheiro, aliás me ajudou a sair de vários apuros..._)

Poder especial: Controle sobre feromônios, faz com que qualquer um fique apaixonado por ela, mas este poder só funciona com humanos (_oO tem certeza?_)

-

Nome: Freya

Apelido: Frey e Halk-Eye

Idade: 85 anos, mas aparenta pouco mais de 17 (_é bem novinha, não? xD_)

Espécie: Elfa

Personalidade: Imatura, decidida e impulsiva. Raramente pensa antes de fazer algo. É faladeira e extrovertida, mas tem mania de falar, em geral, coisas que não devia. É corajosa (a um ponto que beira à imprudência), leal e nobre. Nunca dá o braço a torcer, é orgulhosa e, de certa forma, convencida. (_resumindo: uma elfa criançona chata xD é brincadeira! #se esconde pra não apanhar#_)

Aparência: Cabelos castanho-escuros e curtos, ondulantes, caindo pouco abaixo de seus ombros. Olhos grandes e dourados, como os de uma águia (dando origem ao seu apelido). Baixa para os padrões élficos, dona de orelhas pontudas maiores do que o normal e dotada de um corpo pouco desenvolvido. (_eu não disse que era uma criança? xD_)

O que gosta: Aventuras, lutas, coisas divertidas _(\o/ nisso eu concordo!)_

O que não gosta: Ficar entediada, ser chamada de baixinha, ser menosprezada por causa da idade (_nhá...tadinha da baixinha...hauahua_)

Qualidade: Extroversão

Defeito: Imaturidade

Dragão: Uma dragão-fêmea escarlate de olhos tão dourados quanto os da própria Freya. É séria, ponderada e inteligente, muitas vezes agindo como a voz da razão de Freya. Seu nome é Loreley.

Poder especial: tem o dom da clarividência dos elfos, mas não é capaz de controlá-lo bem.

-

Nome: Ana Cloude

Apelido: Ana (_simples e fácil, adoro apelidos assim!_)

Idade: 17 anos (_só? oO não sabia que ela era tão nova assim..._)

Espécie: Meio Veela e meio humana

Personalidade: É muito sociável. Animada , mas sabe ser séria quando a situação pede. Quando não vai com a pessoa fala pelo menos um Oi por educação. É bem leal a quem merece e é prestativa. Um pouco orgulhosa e ingênua. (_sem reclamações, não há como criticar alguém assim!_)

Aparência: Morena, cabelos até os ombros cacheados. Olhos castanhos com grandes cílios negros e sombrancelhas grossas e delicadas. Tem um corpo normal, sem exageros.

O que gosta: Chocolate, sorvete, ler, ficar em cima de árvores.

O que não gosta: Lugares muito altos, odeia insetos e falsidade.

Qualidade: É prestativa e simpática e sabe escolher seus amigos.

Defeito: Um pouco ingênua e orgulhosa. Quando séria chega a dar medo. (_medo? Há eu não tenho medo dela! #cantando#_)

Dragão: É fêmea. Se chama Lary. Ela é uma espécie rara de se encontrar, as cores são mescladas. Vermelho e um amarelo dourado. Possui uma calda comprida e toda amarela. Ela é um pouco estressada.

Poder especial: Ela tem uma espécie de arco e flecha que age de acordo com suas verdadeiras emoções e possui um veneno fatal, só pode ser tirado ( o veneno com a flecha) quando ela realmente se arrepender. Ela é uma ótima atiradora. (_err...ela com essa arma, aí sim dá medo! X.x_)

-

Nome:Kaoru Voltaire

Apelido:Kao, Shinigami(seus irmãos a chamam assim) (_ainda não entendo o porque de shinigami...#pensando#_)

Idade:aparente: 17 verdadeira:400 (_velha! Hauahauha xD #desvia do lobo de espectro que vem em sua direção# Há! Errou!_)

Espécie:Elfa- Maga

Personalidade:Calma, sempre pensa antes de agir, prefere os animais aos humanos é alegre, extrovertida, adora perturbar os outros, é meio desastrada, mas é simpática, adora ajudar os outros e dar uma de cupido de vez em quando (_é, eu sou um dos que ela gosta de perturbar u.ú_)

Aparência:Cabelos castanhos longos e cacheados, olhos azuis, rosto anguloso, orelhas pontudas, alta 1.78, tem aquela expressão calma de quem está sempre um passo a frente, tem uma tatuagem na forma de um dragão negro e prateado nas costas

O que gosta:Silencio, paz, a floresta, animais, praticar magia, ouvir histórias sobre dragões, conhecer outras cidades e culturas, observar os humanos e suas vidas corridas, andar por ai pra pensar sem um rumo certo,neve, música, doces, ler, desenhar

O que não gosta:Preconceito, pessoas de mente fraca, Unfall, mentiras,falsidade, pessoas que usam a magia para o mal (_apoiado, apoiado! #bate palmas#_)

Qualidade:Sempre pensa antes de agir, mesmo nas situações mais criticas

Defeito:É meio arrogante e fria demais as vezes (_umm, não acho, não..._)

Dragão

Nome:Andlát, é um macho

Aparencia: è um dragão vermelho sangue, com uma marca mais clara em forma de estrela na testa,tem um corpo longo, patas fortes e garras muito afiadas, suas asas têm quase o dobro de seu comprimento, e são de um vermelho trasnlucido meio espectral, chama muita atenção à luz do dia com suas escamas brilhando ao sol.

Personalidade:Sarcastico, meio arrogante, tem um senso de humor afiado...mas é muito carinhoso e se preocupa com Kaoru,é simpatico com os outros dragões, mas não gosta muito de humanos apesar de ser sempre educado com eles,é meio ciumento,mas sabe colocar as emoções de lado em uma batalha,apesar de tudo é engraçado e gosta de fazer piadinhas,adora voar à noite e caçar pela floresta, gosta de nadar e discutir a hitória da alagaesia com Kaoru, também gosta de musica e ler alguns pergaminhos de vez em quando.

Poder especial:Ela pode criar feras espectro,é magia condensada forma uma espécie de sombra com forma de lobos, tigres , dragões e etc... elaos utiliza nas batalhas normalmente como escudo, mas gasta muita energia vital. (_ela ainda vai me matar com um deses bichos X.x #desvia de um tigre#_)

-

Nome: Maiara Timberlake

Apelido: Maah, quem não gosta dela a chama somente de Timberlake.

Idade: 15 anos. (_criança! Hauahuahaua xD_)

Espécie: É uma simples humana. (_umm...humilde também, tenho que admitir xD_)

Personalidade: Maah se parece com um anjo, tem a pele bem branca como a de um cadáver, e bastante brilhante, tem os longos cabelos cacheados, com formosos cachos que descem pelo seu corpo até chegar ao seu quadril como se fosse uma cascata de ouro, não tem franja então o que a deixa com um ar mais angelical, seus lábios são carnudos e de cor de framboesa, tem grandes e profundos olhos azuis que demonstram muita tristeza, cílios negros e longos, com um corpo bem 'avançado' para a idade dela seios grandes, bem enormes, um quadril grande também a cintura fina as pernas grossas com 53 quilos e 1,70 de altura. _(\o/ viva as pessoas que se parecem anjos! #se olhando no espelho#_)

Aparência: A Maah a mais calma de todos, ela é muito calma e gentil adora fazer novos amigos, não se mete com ninguém e bem na dela, adora bater papo e voar, e educada e meiga, bondosa e se importa mais com os outros do que com sigo mesma, é capaz de morrer por quem realmente ama, muito ingênua, não vê maldade em nada, por isso as vezes ela pode se dar muito mal, porque ela acha que todas as pessoas são doces e meigas e amáveis que nem ela, a Maah é a pessoa mais legal confiável e amável de todas. (_não dá pra reclamar, ela só não se parece um anjo como tem a personalidade de um!_)

O que gosta: Sua família, flores, o ar, seus amigos, arco íris, da chuva, de nadar, de ajudar os outros, de ficar observando as nuvens, de falar;

O que não gosta: De maldade, violência, que tente te-la a fora , de ficar sozinha, que façam maldade contra alguém que ela ama muita e de não poder ajudar essa pessoa. 

Qualidade: Muito bondosa e amiga.

Defeito: Ingênua.

Dragão: O Nome de seu dragão é Hexe tem escamas dourados, seu corpo é prateado,suas asas são de anjo, com penas prateadas, suas garras são douradas e seus dentes também, seuis chifres fazem um tipo de caracol e são dourados, seus olhos são verdes parecem duas esmeraldas, sua calda e longa prateada com escamas douradas também, parece um dragão feito de pedras preciosas, então muitos caçadores acham que se capturá-la terá uma fortuna por ela e tem uma estrela verde esmeralda na testa.

Poder especial: Ninguem sabe mais tudo o que ela pensar se realiza é como uma bruxa. (_oO nossa!_)

-

Nome: Uriel Von Hidesburg

Apelido: Não tem, pois não gosta desse tipo de coisa (_u.ú fresca #rindo#_)

Idade: 22 anos (_elas fazem eu me sentir velho com meus poucos 425 anos xD_)

Espécie: Humana

Personalidade: Uriel é muito quieta, na dela, do tipo que fala pouco e pensa muito. Não é exatamente fria, apenas ponderada e tranquila, todos seus gestos são pensados, todas suas palavras são analisadas antes de serem ditas. É muito responsável e dierta, não gosta de meio termos. Tem problemas com uma insônia crônica, e talvez por isso goste de apreciar a lua e as estrelas. _(\o/ minha companheira de observações noturnas!_)

Aparência: cabelos castanhos bem escuros, na altura dos ombros, ondulados e com corte repicado. Olhos da mesma cor, grandes e em formato rasgado, boca pequena e vermelha, traços finos. Pele branca, pernas torneadas, cerca de 1,70 m e 55 Kg. Busto tamanho 42, quadril estreito, mas com curvas.

O que gosta: da noite, do irmão, de arco e flecha

O que não gosta: De gente grudenta, muita falação e barulho

Qualidade: Seu senso de responsabilidade e inteligência

Defeito: Muito quieta e teimosa às vezes

Dragão: Yossef é um dragão macho, de médio porte e com escamas verdes musgo. Tem dois pequenos chifres no alto da cabeça, acima dos olhos, que são vermelhos como seus olhos. O danado é muito sociável, adora "conversar" com Uriel e tem opinião própria sobre tudo e na maioria das vezes , divergente da garota. Muito inteligente, ele tem um senso de humor feito de pura ironia e sarcasmo. Adorar implicar com o Shura. (_pobre Shura xD que bom que não é comigo!_)

Poder especial: Não é bem um poder, Uriel é sensitiva, pode pressentir o perigo e a aproximação das pessoas. E é excelente no manejo do arco e flecha.

-

(_u.u com Raya e Andon não me arrisco a fazer tantos comentários, eles já se esculacham sem minha ajuda xD_)

Nome: Raya Gervana.

Apelido: (não tem.)

Idade: (21 anos.)

Espécie: (humana.)

Personalidade: (normal. Ri quando está feliz, chora quando está triste. (XD) Ironiza Deus e o mundo, principalmente quando a situação está crítica (complexo de Homem Aranha). Leve tendência à auto comiseração mas é mais fácil ela pisar nos calos dos outros. Não é de rir muito mas mantém um sorriso meio sarcástico no rosto. Não se condói com facilidade. O mau humor dela piora perto de seu dragão (XD), afinal, não era bem isso que ela pensou que viria quando chocou aquele ovo. É sensual mas não se dá conta disso por vive a realidade dura de cada dia, sem pensar muito em relacionamentos.)

Aparência: (1,80 m;65 kg; olhos castanhos levemente puxados; cabelos castanho escuros lisos em corte chanel; pele branca e cheia de pintinhas; seios médios, quadris estreitos, pernas longas e torneadas. Tem uma tatuagem de centauro nas costas, que nunca está a vista.)  
Andon: Eu já vi!  
Raya: Calado!

O que gosta: (das suas galinhas (XD), de treinar com arco e flecha, de dançar e cozinhar (gosta muito desses dois), de brincar com as emoções alheias, de amarrar coisas no rabo de seu dragão.) (_pobre Andon xD_)  
Andon: Você bem que podia fazer aquela fritada de ratos de novo!  
Raya: Não me lembre que aquilo me dá enjôo!  
Andon: A única coisa que ela faz bem é meu rango. Delícia!

O que não gosta: (de répteis em geral, de Andon (a princípio), de lobos, de altura.)

Qualidade: (perspicaz.)

Defeito: (irônica.)

Dragão: Andon, macho! #sorrisão#  
Raya: Só se for na sua cabeça. u.u  
Andon: Caham. ¬¬ Continuando, o papai aqui tem 5 metros de altura, escamas macias e delicadas cor de marfim, olhos vermelhos, 5 chifres na cabeça, cauda com uma ponta de seta, solto fogo e meu telefone é...  
Raya: Não inventaram o telefone ainda, burro!  
Andon: Eu sei! u.u"  
Raya: Como podem perceber, esse encosto acha que é o tal. Vive se metendo na minha vida e me dando ordens. Comilão que só! Sabe que eu ODEIO altura mas não faz a menor cerimônia pra me pegar com essa boca fedida e me carregar lá pra cima.  
Andon: E como tá gorda. XD  
Raya: Quieto, infeliz! Até que é inteligente mas...  
Andon: NÃO FALA!  
Raya: Quem mandou você tentar passar uma cantada na minha prima? A pobre quase morreu de susto. Ah, também teve a filha do padeiro, do ferreiro, a enteada do bispo...  
Andon: Mas eu sou irresistível, eu sei. #Sorrisão#

Poder especial: (poder mesmo ela não tem mas é uma exímia arqueira que infelizmente até agora estava condenada a cuidar da fazenda da família).  
Raya: Tu me arruma cada destino triste...

-

Nome: Shinku L'Acuirg

Apelido: Hum... Nao tem xP _(#pensa# que tal Shin? xD_)

Idade: aparenta ter 16, mas na verdade possui 200 anos.

Espécie: sereia

Personalidade: É bastante calma e tolerante, é racional e por isso não é de tomar decisões precipitadas, dificilmente sai do sério, todavia quando está revoltada não costuma arrancar os cabelos ou aprontar o maior barraco como a maioria das pessoas reagem diante de um distúrbio emocional, Shinku não gosta de demosntrar seus reais sentimentos, geralmente fica bem mais séria do que já está ou vai se isolar em outro lugar. Mas Shinku apesar de ser fria sabe ser uma ótima companheira, é gentil e carinhosa para com aqueles que julgar merecerem seu afeto, sem falar de que dificilmente deposita confiança nos outros, por isso quase não possui amigos.

Aparência: Contém longos e lisos cabelos loiros prateados que passam da cintura, rosto fino com traços bem femininos, olhos grandes de longos e curvados cílios negros, íris cor-de-rosa, lábios de boneca bem desenhados e naturalmente avermelhados, pele alva, corpo escultural bem trabalhado graças aos treinos que tivera. Possui a tatuagem de um belo dragão nas costas. 

O que gosta: guloseimas, ter seu espaço, ter um tempo para si mesma, noite, céu estrelado, dias chuvosos, frio...

O que não gosta: calor, pessoas insistentes e pegajosas. (_apoiado! Menos a parte do insistentes, não ligo para pessoas assim xD_)

Qualidade: Sabe lidar com a vida com bastante maturidade.

Defeito: É fechada e desconfiada.

Dragão: Mede 5 metros de altura e 10 de comprimento, contém asas alvas de anjo, suas escamas igualmente brancas, tem olhos azuis bem claros, um par de chifres curvados para trás. É macho, seu nome é Maximus. É sério, temperamental, e rigoroso, como se fosse um general de exercito turrão que vive de cara feia e jeito marrento de ser, mas Maximus tem lá suas qualidades, é engenhoso, valente, sabe calcular estratégias, além de ser muito sábio e sabe a hora de agir.

Poder especial: Possui controle sobre o ar.

-

**Ed:** _ahh...x.x fazer esses comentários cansa a minha beleza! As fichas a seguir vem sem minha participação...mas não chorem garotas, no próximo capítulo estou de volta #sorriso convencido#_

_-_

Nome: Chiharu Shizuka

Apelido: Haru

Idade: 250, mas aparenta 15

Espécie: youkai lobo

Personalidade: é energetica, ousada, irritadissa, irritante, travessa, muito travessa, séria, brincalhona, corajosa, nem um pouco calma, ironica, sarcastica, adora tirar os outros do serio, e verdadeiramente um pirralha mimada. É durona, odeia perder.

Aparência: Cabelos longos, lisos, até oa cintura, vermelhos, tem uma franja um pouco comprida, que tampa um pouco dos olhos, estes, amendoados e azuis como safiras, pupila fina, como olhos de gato, cílios longos e negros. Pele extremamente branca, tem uma boca pequena, com lábios carnudos, e avermelhados, bochechas levemente rosadas, as duas orelhas são completamente furadas, são orelhinhas de lobo, na cor castanhos escuro, tem tambem uma longa cauda de lobo da mesma cor do pelo. 1,65, 42kg, braços finos, pernas bem torneadas, bumbum redondo, e não muito peito.

O que gosta: carne, sangue, coelhos, lua cheia, noite, dormir(dorminhoca), preto, vermelho...

O que não gosta: q chamem ela de pirralha, nanica, qualquer coisa que se refira a ela ser pequena, rosa, pessoas irritantes(apesar de q, ela é uma), covencidas e mentirosas.

Qualidade: é muito ágil

Defeito: cabeça-dura

Dragão: tem escamas vermelhas, como sangue, olhos como fendas, vermelhos como rubis, grandes asas de morcego, com um corpo comprido, na ponta da cauda a cinco espinhos afiados, grandes garras, e dentes afiados, no topo da cabeça ele tem um par de chifres virados para tras. Seu nome é Kami, ele adora implicar com Haru, chamando-a de pirralha mimada e cabeça dura, ela quase o estrangula, se pudesse. (_xD porrada, porrada, porrada!_)Poder especial: manipular o fogo

-

Nome: Rosa Onix

Apelido: Filha da Lua (por causa da mãe), Filha de Lupo (Via pai) ou Raio de Sol (por causa da personalidade)em sua cidade(mais tarde explico a historia). Mas seu amigos so a chamam de Rosinha D

Idade: Possui 16

Espécie: Meia-Elfa

Personalidade: Rosa é uma garota calma, alegre e sorridente.Transmite alegria a qualquer pessoa.Sempre de bom humor raramente chora (MUITO mesmo).É muito compreenciva e gentil.Se sente profundamente mal quando machuca alguem, e por ironia do destino, como sera uma amazona, provavelmente vai sofre MUITO caso mate alguem.

Aparência: Rosa tem cabelos prateados e pele negra, como a mãe, mas infelizmente não puxou os belos olhos avermelhados do pais, ficando uma mistura entre o amarelho da mãe e o dele, ou seja, Rosa D (Por isso o nome é novinha possui um corpo sem muitas curva, a não ser sua pernas, que são bem grossas.Acredita que quando ficar mias velha via ser o clone cuspido e lavado da mãe:Corpo de Deusa D.Seus cabelos prateados, diferente dos da mãe, são curtos e repicados, com uma franja longa, dividida no meio.

O que gosta: Natureza, dia, seus pais, o ancião...Na verdade ela gosta de quase tudo.

O que não gosta: Morangos e guerras.

Qualidade: Ela é um ser alegre que passa alegria ate para a pessoa mais triste do mundo.E também é bem inteligente.

Defeito: É ingenua...Como nunca viajou sozinha nesse enorme mundo não sabe dos mals deles, e acaba acreditanto em todos.Quando ela descobrir as maldades do mundo fica realmente muito triste por isso.

Dragão: O nome do dragão dela é Boris, macho de escamas verde folha.Ele tem um otimo condicionamento fisico e é bem forte.AO contrario de Rosa é desconfiado, serio, frio, possesivo, ciumento, sarcastico e chega a ser chato as vezes.Ma no fundo eles se amam 

Poder especial:Bem...Fala com a natureza D Ou seja, ela entende os outros dragões alem dela.

-

Nome: Neyllian Gêiser Avalong

Apelido: Nil

Idade(se não for humana, coloque também idade aparente): 17 aparenta 256 real

Espécie(elfa, vampira, humana, fada, etc... qualquer coisa): Elfa

Personalidade: Sorridente mais um tanto quanto quieta, sarcástica e irônica de deixa qualquer um doido. Tão calma que ate assusta, mais não queira deixá-la nervosa se tem amor a sua saúde física e mental. Desconfiada e reservada com os desconhecidos mais muito provocativa e espirituosa com os amigos.

Aparência: estatura de mediana para alta, magra mais com busto e quadril de bom tamanho, olhos puxados (fica parecendo que ela é oriental mais ela não é) são de cor marrom chocolate, cabelos também castanhos escuros, desfiados ate os ombros sem franja, pele bem branca, duas pintas na testa uma clara outra escura, tatuagens de ramos de flores nos pulsos e pescoço, não esqueça as orelhas pontudas.

O que gosta: doces, flores, animais, livros, jogos de carta (vencedor eles é claro)

O que não gosta: Que Filemon diga que ela fez de errado e o que deixou de fazer certo, de insetos, que Filemon diga que ela é fresca, de comida nojenta, que Filemon a superproteja, de sol forte, que Filemon mande ela dormir cedo, ela não gosta de nada que Filemon diga! (você tem que ficar quieto eu sou a cabeça dessa dupla! Filemon: Então faça as coisas certa para que as pessoas vejam e digam que bem feito. n.n Ate vomitar, por que to jeito que você voam não tem como não né? Filemon:

Qualidade: Inteligente, companheira, leal

Defeito: Má perdedora.

Dragão Nome: Filemon  
Personalidade: Nervosinho mais tenta sempre mande a calma (nunca consegue), mais fica contando piadinhas sem graça com um sorrisinho falso quem não conhecer acha que ele é agradavel, planeja planos mirabulantes que todo mundo sabe nunca darão certo, quer matar alguem sempre que algum detalhe por menor que seja saia errado, (mais pelo menos ai ele se torna util, fica extremamente forte quando zangado). Sempre discute com Nil, sobre como ela não fez as coisas direto apesar de dado tudo certo no final, mais só quer o bem dela e a sobreproteje muito. Diz pra todo mundo ter calma quando único nervoso é ele  
Aparência: baixinho para um Dragão (ela se diz apenas compacto) tem apenas dois metros de altura, cinzento com razadas de preto que saem do pescoço ate a cauda, saber tem aqueles dentes que normalmente ficam nas costa dos dinossauros? ele tem nas laterais das costa (aquilo destruir que é uma beleza) olhos violeta com o redor deles vermelho.

Poder especial: Hipnose

-

Nome:Lyandra

Apelido: Lyan (ou deusa do caos como eh chamada u.u)

Idade:18 anos aparente , verdadeiro: Eh se-gre-do

Espécie:meio-elfa

Personalidade:aparenta ser calma e delicada, mas na verdade eh impulsiva , desatrada,e inteligente, normalmente eh bem humorada e simpatica, mas quando irritada eh melhor nem chegar perto u.u,e se vc foi o motivo da irritaçao eh melhor correr, pois ela vai jogar o q tiver na frente na sua cabeça u.u, eh tão desastrada q eh capaz de derrubar uma casa inteira, simplismente tropeçando numa pedra, dessa forma empurrando alguma pilastra , q acabaria acertando a casa a quebrando e acertando quem estivesse perto u.u

Lyandra: tb n eh assim u.u  
Seph:#com um galo na cabeça# imagina ¬¬

Aparência:cabelos longos, um pouco abaixo da cintura,ruiva, alguns fios caindo no rosto, um pouco alta, magra, olhos verdes,busto um pouco grande ( sem exageros ), mãos finas.

História:foi encontrada perdida perto de um vilarejo quando tinha 3 anos, n sabe nada sobre seus pais, as pessoas do vilarejo a acolheram,por pouco tempo, pois era tão desastrada q estava praticamente destruindo o lugar,o q lhe rendeu o apelido u.u, quando fez 12 anos foi morar sozinha numa casa perto do vilarejo(quando precisa de alguma coisa apoarece por lá ), acredita q talvez os pais ainda estejam vivo.

O que gosta:animais, coisas doces,arco e flecha.

O que não gosta:traiçoa,cor-de-rosa,falsidade,

Qualidade: inteligencia

Defeito: muito desastrada.

Dragão:  
Nome: Seph  
Sexo: Macho  
Personalida: um pouco mal humorado, sarcastico e ironico, gosta de ficar no canto dele (mas a Lyan ñ deixa XD),gosta muito da Lyan, mas se irrita facilmente com ela as vezes.

Seph:#agora com 2 galos na cabeça# isso pq eu sempre pago o pato por causa dos desastres dela, E LARGA ESSE BASTÃO AGORA

Lyan:eu já te pedi desculpas,eu n queria te acertar u.u

Seph: sei u.u , e vc tb n queria queimar akele moinho u.u'

Lyan: u/u desculpa, prometo n tropeçar mais com uma tocha na mão.

Aparencia:de 5 a 6 metros, negro com algumas escamas indo pra um verde bem escuro,olhos verdes,asas bem grandes,possui 2 chifrs pequenos e 1 grande no centro,fucinho mediano, garras bem grandes e afiadas,duas caldas com alguns espinhos .

Seph: em resulmo, sou perfeito.

Lyan: convencido ¬¬

Poder especial: consegue ouvir as vozes do coraçao e as vezes da mente das pessoas, esse ultimo n conseguer ter controle, simplismente acontece.

-

Nome:Ainariel Telperien

Apelido:Nai

Idade:1050 anos,aparenta ter 20 anos

Espécie:vampira

Personalidade:Divertida,não é muito de falar,orgulhosa,calma,simpática.Não aparenta,mas sabe muita coisa sobre cavaleiros e seus dragões(já que viveu por tantos anos),misteriosa e que sempre revela alguma coisa de última hora para ajudar os novatos que não sabem de muita coisa.Em batalha,fica bem séria,calculando todos os passos do inimigo com muita precisão.

Aparência:Alta,magra,pernas longas e finas,não possui muito peito.Cabelos curtos e negros repicados até um pouco antes do ombro,há algumas mechas vermelhas por todo o cabelo,a franja é totalmente vermelha e jogada para o lado.Seus olhos são cinzas bem claros,lábios finos e avermelhados,possui dois brincos em uma orelha(na outra orelha nada),os brincos são duas pedras de rubi pequenas.

O que gosta:Lua cheia,viajar(pra onde o vento a levar ),seu dragão(xP),silêncio,seus amigos(os mais íntimos )

O que não gosta:Bagunça,muito calor,tarados,sol(xD),que mandem nela(odeia isso,ela faz o que quizer pô...xP)

Qualidade:Ajuda os mais fracos sem pedir nada em troca,uma grande amiga

Defeito:orgulhosa demais,não aceita perder

Dragão:É uma fêmea,seu nome é Llyria,mas Nai costuma chamá-la de Lil.É um dragão bem ágil e rápido,não é muito grande,sua cauda é comprida e possui vários espinhos.Suas escamas são negras iguais à noite,seus olhos são iguais às da dona(cinzas bem claros ),garras afiadas,e na cabeça dois chifres(um do lado do outro)finos e pontudos.Lil é racional,na dela,uma grande amiga para Nai...que conta tudo para seu dragão,é forte e corajosa.

-

Nome:Selene Vallerios

Apelido:Sele

Idade: 563... mas com aparencia de 17.

Espécie:Vampira.

Personalidade: calma e mto fria...quase non fala e sempre q fala tem q falar com sarcasmo na voz... sempre tentando esquecer o passado e os sentimentos em seu coração.

Aparência: olhos negros, pele mto clara, cabelos até a cintura negros, sorriso sarcastico nos labios q são finos e delicados, rosto de um anjinho. um corpo mto bem formado. quando precisa se mostrar como vampira os olhos ficam extremamente azuis e no sorriso aparecem os longos caninos.

O que gosta: Noites de lua cheia, sangue, vinho do porto, e por mais estranho q parece gosta de Anjos.

O que não gosta: Sol, tristesa das pessoas ao seu redor, cores mto claras.

Qualidade: sincera

Defeito:sarcasmos

Dragão: Vahalla, um dragão femea. Ela é do estilo Europeu as escamas negras longas assas, seus olhos são vermelhos e tem um sinal na testa q parecem ser assas de um anjo. Tem a personalidade forte e é mto seria, sempre q possivel está com Selene, as duas são mais q dragão e amazona, são como amigas ou melhor irmãs, Vahalla é a unica q viu Selene sorrir verdadeira mente. Vahalla apesar de apresentar ser seria e centrada as vezes é um pouco disimulada e adora fik dando indiretas para todos, e fik mechendo e fazendo piadinhas toscas.

Poder especial: pode ver no escuro, alem de ser extremamente rapida, e transmuta o corpo em qualquer coisa, alem de ser imortal, com um beijo nos labios de alguem consegue saber qualquer coisa da pessoa, a unica coisa q pode mata-la em gravar uma estaca de carvalho com ponta de prata no coração.

-

Nome: Sophia Fiamon

Apelido: sei não OO'...

Idade:500 anos, aparenta 19 anos

Espécie: Fada

Personalidade: é muito animada, sempre faz a primeira coisa que vem na cabeça, mas não fala muito, é meio reservada quando o assunto é Ela. Sabe ser séria quando quere(principalmente pra mandar a Physys...a dragão, ficar quieta) e vive em prol da sua companheira (physys)

Aparência: Usa o cabelo na altura do ombro, com a franja sempre presa numa trancinha. Tem o cabelo num tom de roxo...é roxo mesmo, olhos lilases, pele bem clara. É bem baixinha e tem um corpo cheinho (não gorda...nem magra..tá na média). Mesmo assim é muito bonita, na verdade ela pode ficar no tamanho humano (como um disfarce) ou ficar com cerca de 70cm e com asinhas (mas a descrição básica das duas formas é a mesma)

O que gosta: do seu dragão, da vida, da natureza, descansar

O que não gosta: das batalhas que tem que enfrentar

Qualidade: Leal aos amigos e perseverante

Defeito: Meio fechada com os outros (não conta pra ninguem que é uma fada, se passa por humana) 

Dragão: Physys é UMA dragão, primeiro a personalidade: é muito inteligente, mas fala muito, nem sempre para pra pensa no que esta falando, é uma matraca no meu cérebro (já que sé fala por pensamento). Não é tão forte quanto os outros dragões mais é muito rápida. É um dragão comum, grande, asas grandes, ela tem uma cor branca meio azulada, ela tem um corpo mais alongado, e tem 3 chifres na cabeça, e entre eles tem uma cicatriz(acidente de treino, se empolgaram de mais xD)...ahn ah.. e os olhos azuis. (ela eh linda xD)

Poder especial: Nada de especial, só de mudar para a forma humana e nela permanecer(normal pra uma fada --')

-

Nome: Aaliah Piryamydis

Apelido: Liah

Idade: Tem 258 anos, mas aparência de 17

Espécie: Meia elfa, meia anã XD

Personalidade: Ela é bem cabeça dura e esquentadinha u.u. Sempre fala o que pensa e pouco se importa se vai ferir algum ou não. Se é para ser verdadeiro, tem que falar tudo na cara, essa é a sua filosofia. Ela é bem irônica e sarcástica, sempre respondendo atravessado se fazem uma pergunta idiota. Odeia Unfall por ter condenado as espécies de seus pais a se escnderem e não podem mostrar a cara na superfíce.

Aparência: Tem longos e lisos cabelos azuis, com suas mechas na frente presos em duas tranças e ela deixa a parte de trás do cabelos sempre soltos, a não ser em lutas ou treinos, que ela prende todo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Os olhos verdes e profundos hipnotizam os oponetes se eles olharem fixamente para a bela feia elfa. Aaliah é meio baixa, mas é bem mais alta do que seu pai, mas mais baixa do que a sua mãe. Tem 1,55 e um corpo parecido com o de uma criança, apesar de ter os músculos bem definidos (pra uma moça ... Não é que nem os homens ..)

O que gosta: Dragões, seus pais, suas amigas e amigos, Noites de Lua cheia, Pôr do Sol, Wyrdra, morangos, pêssegos...

O que não gosta: Chuva, que falem do seu tamanho, de seu corpo, meditar, paciência e pessoas idiotas...

Qualidade: Sua fidelidade

Defeito: Sua mania de não pensar antes de agir e falar

Dragão:Ele é verde-água, e tem as asas negras. Ele tem 1 ano e grandes olhos azuis escuros. Ele é um macho e Aaliah deu o nome de Wyrdra. A meia anãzinha deixa uma fita vermelha na pata dele, para mostrar para todos que ele é seu dragão e que estarão eternamente ligados, quer as pessoas qurem ou não.

Poder especial: Controlar os espíritos do vento e o própio vento. usando esse poder, ela pode transformar simples folhas em lâminas e usa-las como uma arma letal como suas flechas.

-

**Cavaleiros e Dragões**

Mu (humano) – Dragão: Hjarta (fêmea)

Shion (elfo) – Dragão: Vamyalí (fêmea)

Deba (humano) – Dragão: Knifr (macho)

Mask (vampiro) – Dragão: Hljodhr (macho)

Shaka (humano) – Dragão: Völlar (macho)

Saga (elfo) – Dragão: Hvass (macho)

Kanon (elfo) – Dragão: Skölir (macho)

Milo (vampiro) – Dragão: Slytha (fêmea)

Dohko (elfo) – Dragão: Thrysta (fêmea)

Aioria (elfo) – Dragão: Älkyn (macho)

Aioros (elfo) – Dragão: Älfrinn (fêmea)

Kamus (vampiro) – Dragão: Könungr (macho)

Dite (vampiro) – Dragão: Liv (macho)

Shura (vampiro) – Dragão: Sharjalví (fêmea)

Edward Keppler (vampiro) – Dragão: Rakr (fêmea)

Stuart Tomsen (elfo) – Dragão: Nángorth (macho)

Jake Shepherd (vampiro) – Dragão: Dragë (macho)

-

-

-

**Reviews**:

**Kisa Sohma Hyuuga**: é, primeiríssima amazona anã xD oO nhá...não recebi a PM não...

**Camila von Bielefeld**: de nada! Ok, vai ficar com o Cedric em The Nightmare! Ahh, agora não precisa esperar mais xD

**Haru-chan17**: Quem bom que gostou do Stuart \o/ você vai ficar com ele sim.

**Angel Vv** : ahh, mesmo com poucas idéias, como você disse, ficou muito boa a sua ficha, eu adorei!

**Gemini Kaoru**: Umm...os meninos podem ser cavaleiros também! A ficha é igual a das garotas sim, mas me manda por review mesmo, não to conseguindo receber nada por PM u.ú

**Any-Chan**: Ahh, que bom! Espero que goste da fic!

**Margarida**: Siiim, Shura é seu! xD bom, não é bem o capítulo de estréia, mas espero que goste.

**Mari Sushi**: Claro que não! xD ele vai estar na forma nova, sobre a sua ficha: ADOREI!

**Immort-Aiko**: É, você não se inscreveu não xD mas se quiser ainda dá pra você ficar com o Jake.

**Maia Sorovar**: xD nada contra também, mas concordo que ele seja burro...rsrs

-

**Dri Lioncourt**


	4. Capítulo dois sem nome ¬¬

**Sinopse**: Em um reino dominado por trevas e comandado por um temível império, onde morte e desavenças acontecem a todo instante...haverá alguma chance de salvação? Somente se acreditarem na lenda dos Cavaleiros de Dragões...

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (oh, sério? ¬¬)

**Créditos** para:

**Pisces Luna**, pela idéia de namoradas para os dourados

-

-

**Capítulo 1**

- Letta orya thorna! (1) – gritou um jovem de cabelos castanhos claros, totalmente arrepiados. Ele mantinha a mão erguida, dela acabara de sair um brilho azulado.

A alguns metros dele estava parado outro jovem, este de cabelos azuis compridos, segurava firmemente um arco, havia acabado de lançar várias flechas sob o outro rapaz, mas estas não o haviam atingido, caíram no chão em meio ao percurso quando ele gritou.

O de cabelos azuis sorriu, pegou outra flecha e mirou novamente, mas desta vez acrescentou uma palavra antes de soltá-la:

- Brisingr! (2) – disse, e a flecha foi envolvida por uma chama avermelhada, indo muito mais rápido que as outras em direção ao alvo.

- Blöthr! (3) – disse uma terceira voz, e a flecha caiu no chão, juntando-se as outras. O dono da voz tinha longos cabelos verdes. – Stuart, Saga, já chega por hoje! – ele estava levemente irritado.

Os jovens se entreolharam, já sabendo o que poderia acontecer se não cooperassem, e foram em direção ao acampamento que tinham montado a algumas semanas.

- Belo treinamento Saga. – disse o de cabelos castanhos.

- Obrigado...Stuie. – respondeu o outro, caindo na gargalhada.

Stuart o fulminou com os olhos e murmurou baixinho:

- Lam sheyri! (4) – fazendo com que Saga tropeçasse e caísse de cara no chão. (N/A: tadinho xD)

ele se levantou rapidamente, com o rosto coberto de pequenos arranhões, olhando com raiva para Stuart.

- É guerra, é? – perguntou provocante, enquanto murmurava em encantamento para curar os arranhões.

E sem esperar resposta, disse:

- Fethrblaka fra brisingr! (5)

Stuart arregalou os olhos e se pos a correr, sendo perseguido por um enorme pássaro de fogo, Saga vinha tranqüilamente atrás deles.

Em frente a uma das tendas do acampamento estava um grupo de jovens, dois homens e três mulheres.

A primeira mulher tinha cabelos vermelho-sangue que vinham até a altura dos joelhos, presos por uma longa trança, e olhos verdes.

A segunda era morena, os cabelos vinham até a cintura, tinha lábios finos e delicados e olhos pretos.

A outra também era morena, mas seus cabelos chegavam até os ombros e tinham algumas mechas vermelhas; olhos cinza bem claros.

Um dos homens era loiro, os cabelos vinham até o queixo e encobriam uma parte do rosto e dos olhos, que eram azuis. O outro tinha longos cabelos azuis, assim como os olhos, e um corpo bastante definido.

Todos acompanharam com os olhos Stuart e Saga passarem por eles, e logo depois caíram na gargalhada.

- O que foi...isso? – perguntou a ruiva, ainda rindo.

- Esses malucos, devem ter brigado durante o treino de novo ¬¬ - disse a morena.

O loiro riu, e acrescentou:

- É uma ótima maneira de começar a noite! Rindo desses palhaços.

- Ainda mais com essas belas vampirinhas como companhia! – completou o de cabelos azuis, sorrindo sedutoramente para as garotas.

- Seu tarado! – falou a morena de mechas vermelhas, que estivera calada até aquele momento. Ela pegou uma pequena pedra e atirou nele, que se desviou facilmente, mas não deixou de reclamar:

- quanta agressividade Ainariel! – ele disse, indo para perto da ruiva e se escondendo atrás dela. – Aaliyah não faz esse tipo de coisa, não é Liyah? – perguntou, abraçando-a por trás.

- Não...mas nem pense em dar uma de mão boba! – respondeu ela, se soltando do abraço – se não já sabe, né?

- Apanha! – disse o loiro rindo.

- E isso serve pra você também Ed! – completou ela.

- Vai apanhar da Raya de novo, Milo? – perguntou um rapaz, que acabara de sair de dentro da tenda.

Milo resmungou e o loiro respondeu por ele:

- É a Liyah quem vai bater nele dessa vez, Máscara.

- Outra? – perguntou ele surpreso.

- E parece que a Nai também está a fim de dar uns belos tapas nele! – riu Liyah.

- Também vai entrar nessa briga, Selene? – perguntou ele, se dirigindo a morena.

Ela o encarou demoradamente antes de responder:

- Não tenho motivos para isso. – ela disse, num tom frio de voz.

Ele se aproximou dela bem devagar, e a encarou do mesmo modo que ela fizera, para depois, sem nenhum aviso, beijá-la. Selene foi pega de surpreza e não demonstrou nenhuma reação, até que ele interrompeu o beijo e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela continuou lá parada, levou a mão aos lábios, mantendo uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

Os outros se entreolharam sem entender, Porque todos ali tinham que ser tão malucos?

-

_Mais rápido seu lagarto super desenvolvido!_ Reclamou uma amazona de cabelos e olhos castanhos para seu dragão, um macho de cinco metros de altura e escamas cor marfim. _Nós estamos ficando para trás!_

_Sua ingrata! Estou indo o mais rápido que posso!_

_Mas não é o bastante, Lyandra e Seph estão bem na nossa frente, nós vamos perder a corrida!_

_Não me importo_. Respondeu ele, fazendo pouco caso.

_Como assim não se importa?_ Perguntou ela, indignada. _Se não voar mais rápido nunca mais faço fritada de ratos pra você!_ Ameaçou.

_Não! Tudo menos isso!_

_Então ande logo._

_Tudo bem_ respondeu ele, a contragosto.

Um pouco mais a frente...

_Seph! Raya e Andon estão nos alcançando!_ Disse uma jovem ruiva de olhos verdes, olhando para trás na direção da outra amazona e seu dragão, que avançavam cada vez mais rápido.

_Não vão conseguir nos alcançar_, respondeu o dragão, tranqüilamente. Ele tinha seis metros de altura e escamas num tom de verde bem escuro.

_Vão sim!_ Insistiu ela, voltando a olhar para trás, mas fez isso no mesmo instante em que Seph se inclinava para mudar de direção, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou pendurada na cauda do dragão.

Raya passou toda sorridente junto de Andon, e acenou para Lyan antes de pousar no local escolhido para a chegada. A ruiva bufou de raiva, e com muito custo conseguiu se ajeitar novamente na cela, mas já tinha perdido a corrida...

- Trato é trato. – disse Raya quando Lyan pousou. – E você perdeu a aposta! – riu ela.

- Ah não! Tenho mesmo que fazer aquilo? – perguntou.

- Ah, tem sim! – respondeu a outra, vitoriosa.

-

- Será que ele ainda está dormindo, Reev? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos negros, longos e arrepiados na parte de cima e olhos verdes, para outro idêntico a ele. Se referia a um jovem de curtos cabelos azuis e pele bastante pálida, que aparentemente dormia em cima de uma árvore.

- Não sei Kai...mas se estiver é por pouco tempo! – respondeu o gêmeo, rindo e apontando para um amontoado de galhos e folhas.

- Ah, entendi! – respondeu Kai, também rindo.

E os dois disseram juntos:

- Reisa! (6) – fazendo com que os galhos e folhas flutuassem e caíssem em cima do rapaz.

Ele acordou assustado e escorregou de cima da árvore, por pouco não caindo em cima de uma pedra. Ele se levantou bem devagar, e procurou que tinham feito aquilo, mas Kai e Reev já estavam devidamente escondidos, rindo da brincadeira bem sucedida.

- Aprontando de novo, é? – perguntou uma voz atrás dos dois.

- Kaoru! Quer nos matar de susto? – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

A dona da voz riu. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos longos e cacheados e olhos azuis.

- Coitado do Jake! – disse ela, observando o rapaz procurar os gêmeos.

- Há! Como se você não gostasse de perturbar os outros. – resmungou Reev.

- Claro que não! – disse ela, bastante alto.

- Quieta! – falou Kai, tapando a boca de Kaoru com a mão.

Mas já não adiantava, Jake tinha ouvido a voz de Kaoru, e vinha na direção deles com cara de poucos amigos, os olhos azuis agora estavam vermelhos e a boca contraída em um sorriso dissimulado, deixando também os caninos afiados a mostra.

- Viu só o que você fez? – disse Reev, bravo.

- Opa... – exclamou ela, sem jeito.

- Tem dez segundos para correr antes que eu vá atrás de vocês. – disse Jake calmamente.

Os três se entreolharam, e sem pensar em mais nada puseram-se a correr.

-

-

-

1 – Pare com essas flechas!

2 – Fogo!

3 – Alto/pare!

4 – Mãos invisíveis! (um feitiço para fazer alguém cair ou tropeçar, é como se tivesse sido empurrado.)

5 – Pássaro de fogo!

6 – Levantar!

-

Então, o que acharam do capítulo?

Eu sei que faltou um monte de gente... T.T mas eu juro que tentei colocar todo mundo, mas não deu...¬¬ eu ia demorar demais pra postar o capítulo u.u bom, espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim... xD

**Reviews:**

**Elys the black angel**: ahh, sem problemas, não fiquei brava não xD isso acontece...mas adorei a review gigante! Rsrs. Ih nem se preocupe com a Saori, ela não vai aparecer...ou então quem sabe eu coloque ela como uma serva que todo mundo xinga e bate? Hauahuahauhaua...

**Camila von Bielefeld**: xD o Ed é assim mesmo, ele não fala por mal...rsrs. Umm...eu? diéias perfeitas? Que nada! É que eu me inspiro em filmes e livros perfeitos, por isso elas são assim xD

**Gemini Kaoru**: Que bom que você gostou! A ficha dos meninos ficou ótima, espero que goste da participação deles!

**Angel Vv**: xD acho que você foi a única que achou o Ed simpático...huahauahua.

**Kisa Sohma Hyuuga**: nossa, todo mundo quer bater no Ed, coitado! xD e sim, prólogo quer dizer que a fic vem logo xD

**Margarida**: oO nossa, como a Uriel é brava, hein? Bom, ela ainda não apareceu...mas espero que goste do capítulo mesmo assim xD

**Natii**: xD nhai...que bom! (¬¬ desculpa, não tinha nada melhor pra dizer xD)

**Maia Sorovar**: Raya e Andon são muito engraçados juntos xD espero que goste do capítulo.

-

**Dri Lioncourt**


	5. Urgals e a sombra do espectro

**Sinopse**: Em um reino dominado por trevas e comandado por um temível império, onde morte e desavenças acontecem a todo instante...haverá alguma chance de salvação? Somente se acreditarem na lenda dos Cavaleiros de Dragões...

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (oh, sério? ¬¬)

**Créditos** para:

**Pisces Luna**, pela idéia de namoradas para os dourados

-

-

**Capítulo 3 – Urgals e a sombra do espectro**

- Que lua linda! – disse uma garota, toda contente. Ela tinha cabelos lisos e loiros, olhos cor de rosa e lábios de boneca.

- É, e está frio também. Do jeito que eu gosto! – sorriu outra, de cabelos longos e vermelhos até a cintura, olhos azuis como safiras, pele extremamente branca e orelhas e cauda de lobo.

- Mas a lua está com um brilho avermelhado. Não é um bom sinal. – disse um homem de longos cabelos loiros.

- Não deve ser nada de mais, Shaka. – disse a loira, despreocupada.

- Concordo com a Shinku, não é nada de mais. – disse a ruiva.

- Vocês não levam nada a sério. – comentou uma outra garota, sentada um pouco longe deles. Tinha cabelo castanho escuros, olhos também castanhos e pele branca.

- Mas não temos com o que nos preocupar, Uriel! – argumentou a ruiva.

- Ah, tem sim Chiharu. Sabem o que esse brilho da lua significa? – perguntou Uriel, irritada.

- O que? – perguntou Shinku, começando a ficar preocupada.

- Que uma batalha está próxima, pra ser mais específica, uma batalha contra espectros (1).

- Ou até mesmo os Renegados (2). – acrescentou Shaka.

- Batalha? Vamos lutar contra quem? – perguntou uma amazona de cabelos roxos presos em uma trança e olhos lilás.

- Sophia? Da onde você surgiu? – perguntou Chiharu, espantada.

- Eu estava passando por aqui e ouvi vocês falando sobre uma batalha. – respondeu ela, dando de ombros. – Então, que batalha é essa?

- Não tem batalha nenhuma...é só imaginação desses dois. – disse Shinku, apontando para Shaka e Uriel.

- Ahh...então está bem. – disse Sophia, mas sem se convencer realmente.

-

**Longe dali...**

-

- Mu?

- O que foi Freya?

- Não tem nada pra fazer! – reclamou a elfa de cabelos castanho escuros e olhos dourados. Ela se mechia impaciente em seu esconderijo. O rapaz de cabelos lilás mantinha uma expressão calma no rosto, enquanto observava um grupo de Urgals(3) montar acampamento. Embora parecesse calmo ele estava bastante preocupado. Aqueles monstros estavam a serviço do rei, e provavelmente procuravam por eles...os Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Dragões.

- Não faça tanto barulho. – disse ele para Freya, ignorando a reclamação da elfa. – Vão acabar nos ouvindo!

- E daí? Podemos dar conta deles muito fácil! – disse ela, e acrescentou. – Você é muito entediante!

-

**Em cima de uma árvore próxima...**

-

- Ai, que sono! – disse uma amazona de longos cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos azuis, soltando um longo bocejo. – Isso devia ser trabalho para os vampiros, mas não, eles ficam lá no bem bom do acampamento! – ela cruzou os braços.

- É – concordou um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis. – Umm...o que estamos fazendo mesmo?

- Não acredito nisso! – exclamou uma garota de cabelos loiros cacheados e rosto de anjo. – Não sabe mesmo, Kanon?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vigiando aquele grupo de Urgals. – informou outro rapaz, com seu tom frio habitual.

- Ah, tá. – exclamou ele. – Mas...porque?

Uma grande "gota" se formou na cabeça de todos.

- Essa eu me recuso a responder. – disse o rapaz.

-

**Um pouco mais adiante...** (xD)

-

- Deba, sai da frente! Assim eu não consigo ver nada! – reclamou uma garota de longos e lisos cabelos azuis e olhos verdes. Ela tentava inutilmente enxergar o que estava acontecendo, mas o grandalhão bloqueava tudo.

- Ah, desculpe Aaliah – disse ele, sorrindo "amarelo".

- Tudo bem. – ela riu.

- Olha só! Parece que tem um Urgal vindo pra cá! – disse uma garota de cabelos preto azulados e olhos brancos sem pupila.

- Será que ele viu a gente, Liliane? – perguntou uma outra, de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

- Não, está indo embora, Neyllian. – informou Aaliah, eles são burros demais para perceberem que estamos aqui!

- Espero que sejam mesmo. – disse Liliane, um pouco receosa.

-

**De volta ao acampamento...**

-

Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas estavam reunidos, ouvindo notícias sobre os outros, passadas por duas amazonas...

- O que? Urlgals por perto Ana? – perguntou Raya espantada, para uma amazona de cabelos pretos cacheados e olhos castanhos.

- Sim, e pelo que vimos estão atrás de nós. – informou ela.

- E quantos são? – perguntou Jake.

- Uns cinqüenta, mas com certeza estarão vindo mais deles... – respondeu outra garota, esta de cabelos prateados e olhos rosa.

- Viu? E ainda fica dizendo que era loucura nossa! – reclamou Uriel, se dirigindo a Shinku, que sorriu sem graça.

-

**Urû' Baen **(4)

-

- Draumr kópa! (5) – disse a voz de um jovem, totalmente envolto por um manto negro. Ele estava acompanhado por mais três figuras, todas trajadas do mesmo modo que ele.

Reunidos em volta de um cálice cheio de água, observavam o líquido tremer e dar lugar a imagens de vários homens e mulheres bastante diferentes entre si, mas com uma coisa em comum: a gedwëy ignasia (6) na palma de suas mãos.

- São estes, meu senhor? – perguntou um dos jovens. Falava com uma figura envolta pelas sombras, da qual mal se podia ver a silhueta.

- É claro que são, você viu a marca dos cavaleiros não viu? – respondeu a figura, com um tom de irritação na voz.

- Sim, eu vi. Me desculpe senhor. – apressou-se a dizer o jovem.

- Mas...não parecem ser tão poderosos. – objetou um outro.

- Ah, é aí que você se engana. – falou a figura calmamente. – Esse seu pequeno erro de interpretação pode levar-lhe a morte, sabia disso? – perguntou, um sorriso cínico se formando nos lábios.

O jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente e permaneceu calado.

- Bom, isso não importa... – disse a figura, pensativa. – Quero que vão atrás deles, todos vocês!

- Mas, meu senhor, os Urgals já procuram por eles perto da floresta de Du Weldenvarden! – exclamou um dos jovens.

- Está querendo contestar minhas ordens? – perguntou ele, ameaçadoramente. – Não quero que se juntem aos Urgals, não foi para isso que perdi meu tempo treinado vocês. Não...quero que vigiem os cavaleiros e amazonas, os observem e aprendam tudo que puderem sobre eles. E depois, e somente depois ataquem quando eles menos esperarem!

Os quatro assentiram, e com um gesto de descaso o rei os mandou sair.

-

(1) Espectros são seres demoníacos que estão a serviço do rei, são muito fortes mas tem aversão a água, pois não sabem nadar.

(2) Renegados são cavaleiros que servem o rei, antes eram muitos, mas foram reduzidos a apenas quatro.

(3) Urgals são monstros extremamente feios (xD) e desprovidos de inteligência, também estão a serviço do rei.

(4) Urû'Baen é a cidade mais poderosa de Alagaësia, é de lá que o rei Unfall comanda tudo.

(5) Um encanto para ver pessoas através da bola de cristal, mas também pode ser usado em água ou qualquer outra superfície líquida.

(6) Significa palma brilhante, é uma marca que todo cavaleiro carrega em uma das mãos. Sem ela, não teriam nenhuma ligação com seus dragões e nem poderiam utilizar magia.

-

Umm...capítulo curtinho, mas espero que gostem. Bem, acho que todas as meninas já apareceram né? Se esqueci de alguém me avisem! xD Faltaram alguns cavaleiros mas eles aparecem no próximo capítulo...é muito difícil lidar com tantos personagens assim u.u #leva pedrada#

Estou com várias idéias para essa fic, por isso vou fazer o máximo para postar mais rápido! Estão gostando dela? Críticas também são bem-vindas, mas somente as construtivas xD

Bom, é só...

Bjos e Boa Páscoa ;D

**Dri Lioncourt**


	6. Um pequeno descanso

**Sinopse**: Em um reino dominado por trevas e comandado por um temível império, onde morte e desavenças acontecem a todo instante...haverá alguma chance de salvação? Somente se acreditarem na lenda dos Cavaleiros de Dragões...

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (oh, sério? ¬¬)

**Créditos** para:

**Pisces Luna**, pela idéia de namoradas para os dourados

-

-

-

**Capítulo 4 – Um pequeno descanso**

**-**

**Em algum lugar, perto do acampamento...**

- Droga! Porque sempre ficamos com a pior parte? Isso é um trabalho para meros soldados! – reclamava um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, curtos e despenteados e olhos da mesma cor.

- Calma Ray. Não há porque reclamar foram ordens, não? Temos que cumpri-las mesmo não gostando delas. – respondeu um loiro, de olhos amarelos com pupilas iguais as de um gato.

O ruivo grunhiu em resposta.

- Diz isso porque sabe que é o braço direito do rei, não é mesmo Rephine? – acusou um de cabelos pretos e olhos prateados.

- Certamente Dryke, e quanto a nós, se tudo sair errado seremos mortos! – disse um último, de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel.

- Não fale bobagens, Docher. Mesmo que os Cavaleiros e Amazonas continuem vivos não seremos mortos. Somos preciosos demais para o rei. – disse o ruivo.

- Ray tem razão, afinal, somos os únicos cavaleiros ao lado dele.

- Cavaleiros não, Rephine. Somos os Renegados. – corrigiu Dryke.

- Claro, claro. – ele fez um gesto de descaso. – Dá na mesma não é? Guerreiros que podem usar magia graças a seus dragões. É a mesma coisa.

- Mas chega de discussão. – interveio Docher. – Descobriram alguma coisa?

- Sim, o grupo deles está dividido, alguns estão neste acampamento enquanto os outros vigiam a tropa de Urgals que foi mandada para procurá-los. – informou Ray.

- Ah, ótimo! São mais espertos do que parecem, provavelmente já sabem que estamos atrás deles! – comemorou o ruivo.

- Porque está tão feliz Ray? Isso só piora as coisas!

- Não, meu caro. Isso só as deixa ainda mais divertidas! – ele riu.

-

-

-

Selene caminhava sozinha, os passos eram firmes e decididos embora a mente vagasse longe, pensando no beijo que tinha recebido, e que beijo! Ela sorriu, tocando de leve seus lábios, enquanto a lembrança voltava a se passar em sua mente, como se fosse um filme. É, apesar de não admitir ela tinha gostado da atitude dele, mas uma coisa lhe incomodava, ele era o único do qual ela não conseguia descobrir nada através de um beijo, e isso a deixava irritada. Mas não a ponto de impedir que seus lábios se contraíssem em um pequeno sorriso.

De tão distraída que estava, ela não percebeu quando três vultos saíram correndo da floresta, aparentemente fugindo de algo, pois suas cabeças estavam voltadas para trás. Assim o choque entre os corpos foi inevitável.

Selene cambaleou para trás quando os três trombaram com ela, e por pouco não caiu junto com eles, não fosse ter se apoiado em uma árvore próxima. Lançou um olhar curioso para os outros, e reconhecendo-os imediatamente, não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Ai. – reclamou Kai, levantando-se desajeitadamente, sendo acompanhado por Reev e Kaoru.

- Está aí uma cena que eu nunca pensei em ver, Selene rindo! – disse Reev, já recuperado da queda.

Selene pareceu realmente se dar conta de que eles estavam ali, e voltou a manter a expressão calma de sempre, mas sem deixar de perguntar:

- Vocês estão bem? – a voz soava fria, mas não deixava de ser educada.

- Claro! – Kaoru lhe deu um sorriso. – Coisas assim sempre acontecem, já estamos acostumados!

- Ah, mas eu nunca me acostumo a ficar caindo por aí. – resmungou Kai, enquanto examinava um arranhão no braço esquerdo.

- Umm...fico feliz que estejam bem. – continuou Selene. – não querendo ser intrometida, mas estavam fugindo de algo? – ela perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Oh, sim! – exclamou Kaoru, com uma expressão divertida. – Estávamos fugindo do Jake. – e percebendo a expressão confusa da morena, ela completou. – Kai e Reev o acordaram de um jeito, não muito...agradável, digamos, e eu que estava passando por ali, acabei entrando no meio da confusão. Por culpa desses dois, é claro. – e lançou-lhes o olhar zangado.

- Entendo... – disse Selene, fitando um ponto qualquer atrás deles. – E acho que Jake não está mais tão bravo com vocês.

- Porque você acha isso? – perguntaram os gêmeos, em uníssimo.

Ela apenas vez um leve movimento com a cabeça, indicando-os para olhar para trás.

Jake estava parado a um distância razoável deles, dava para correr se a coisa ficasse feia, mas esse idéia logo foi descartada ao ver a expressão calma na face do cavaleiro, os olhos haviam voltado a cor azul habitual. Nada a se temer. Pelo menos por enquanto.

-

-

-

O pequeno grupo que havia se formado no começo da noite para conversar já havia se desfeito, e apenas Aaliyah e Edward continuavam sentados em frente às tendas, agora acompanhados do dragão da amazona, que havia retornado de sua rotineira caçada noturna, e como sempre, adorava contar para quem quisesse -ou não- ouvir como ele era excepcionalmente bom naquilo.

- É claro que você tem que ser bom em caçadas Galzra, você é um dragão! – disse Ed, com a voz cansada, já era a terceira vez que o dragão narrava como tinha perseguido e matado um bando inteiro de cervos.

O dragão o encarou perigosamente por alguns instantes, não era nada agradável ter aqueles grandes olhos amarelos o encarando, ainda mais somados as escamas vermelho-sangue do animal, o que lhe conferia uma aparência bastante ameaçadora. Ele suspirou aliviado quando Galzra se deu por satisfeito e voltou seu olhar na direção de Aaliyah, que estava encostada nele, os olhos semi-abertos, e uma expressão sonolenta no rosto.

Galzra estendeu uma de suas asas, como se elas fossem uma espécie de cobertor, envolvendo parte do corpo de Aaliyah. A amazona virou a cabeça devagar na direção dele, esboçando um meio sorriso de agradecimento.

Edward se mexeu desconfortavelmente na grama em que estava deitado, ela não lhe parecia agora tão confortável quanto antes. A ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar terno e disse que se ele se comportasse, podia deitar a cabeça em seu colo. Ele riu com o comentário, ela estava pensando que ele era algum tipo de pervertido? Mas sem realmente cogitar em dizer essas palavras, ele apenas concordou e deitou a cabeça no colo dela, tendo mais uma vez os olhos atentos de Galzra vigiando cada um de seus movimentos.

- Pode ficar calmo grandalhão, não vou tentar fazer nada com ela. – disse ele, divertido.

_E pode ter certeza de que não vai_, a resposta do dragão veio rápida e ameaçadora em sua mente.

- Ei rapazes, nada de brigas, sim? – disse a ruiva, a voz cheia de sono.

- _Claro Liyah_. – concordaram cavaleiro e dragão, mas sem antes trocarem olhares irritados.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e fechou os olhos, logo depois caindo no sono.

-

-

-

Após ter comemorado inúmeras vezes sua vitória sobre Lyandra e Seph na corrida, Raya resolveu tomar um banho, de preferência um bastante demorado, afinal, ela tinha que aproveitar esses breves momentos de descanso entre os cavaleiros e amazonas, não é? Algo lhe dizia que em breve eles teriam que voltar a rotina de lutas e ela não pretendia desperdiçar aquele tempo valioso de descanso.

Ela se dirigiu rapidamente a um pequeno lago, que ela tinha encontrado quando estava vasculhando a floresta a procura de sinas de inimigos.

- Perfeito! – exclamou Raya contente, logo que se certificou que não havia ninguém por perto.

Ela deixou suas roupas dependuradas em um arbusto e entrou dentro d'água, a temperatura estava ótima, e Raya deixou-se ficar lá, mal se importando com o tempo que passava.

Mas ela não sabia que era observada, próximo ao arbusto em que ela largara as roupas estavam Andon e Milo. Os dois pares de olhos mal se desviando do corpo da amazona.

- Puxa, realmente tenho que te agradecer por ter me convidado para vir aqui! – disse Milo, sem ao menos desviar o olhar de Raya.

_Ah, que isso. Não precisa agradecer. Essa visão tinha que ser compartilhada com mais alguém!_, foi a resposta do dragão, e Milo pode notar que ele mantinha um tom bastante divertido na voz.

- Mesmo assim. – disse ele, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. – Olha só que pernas!

Andon concordou, rindo internamente, aquilo estava ficando bem divertido...

Depois de alguns minutos observando, o cavaleiro pousou seus olhos nas roupas de Raya, e estes brilharam maliciosamente enquanto uma idéia se formava em sua cabeça.

- Ei Andon, acho que tive uma idéia bem interessante... – começou ele.

Mais algum tempo depois e Raya já tinha terminado seu banho, mas quando foi pegar suas roupas levou um grande susto. Elas haviam sumido.

O rosto da amazona começou a adquirir um tom vermelho, misto de vergonha e raiva, e vasculhando sua mente na procura de quem poderia ter feito uma brincadeira tão sem graça como aquela, ela não teve dúvidas quando gritou:

- ANDON! EU TE MATO SEU LAGARTO SUPER DESENVOLVIDO!!!

O grito pode ser ouvido ao longe, por Andon e Milo, que tiveram o bom senso de sair o mais rápido possível de lá.

- Há! Se ferrou lagartão! – riu o cavaleiro.

E como se para lhe responder, a voz de Raya fez-se ouvir novamente:

- E MATO VOCÊ TAMBÉM MILO! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM DEVE ESTAR METIDO NISSO!!!

_O que foi que você disse mesmo?_, perguntou o dragão.

- Que...nós dois...estamos ferrados! – corrigiu-se Milo.

-

-

-

Depois que soube que haviam Urgals por perto, Uriel não perdeu tempo e resolveu treinar com seu arco e flecha, afinal, ao menos alguém precisava estar preparado se aqueles monstros resolvessem atacar, e como os outros não pareciam se importar com o perigo iminente, a jovem resolveu que faria isso ela mesma.

Se dirigiu para um local bastante afastado, onde tinha certeza de que não seria incomodada. Pegou uma de suas flechas, e segurando firmemente o arco, mirou em um tronco de árvore próximo. A flecha acertou o alvo em cheio, Uriel sorriu contente consigo mesma, mesmo sem praticar a algum tempo ela não tinha perdido nem um pouco da sua habilidade.

Preparando-se para lançar outra flecha, desta vez em um alvo mais longe, ela sentiu a presença de alguém perto de si. Sem esperar por confirmações, virou-se rapidamente e atirou a flecha na direção em que sentira a presença. Quase que instantaneamente ela pode ouvir uma voz resmungando, aliás, uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem...

- Olá, Shura. – disse ela calmamente.

- Ah, olá Uriel. – respondeu um jovem de cabelos pretos, ela tinha em uma das mãos a flecha que Uriel atirara. – Que bela maneira de me cumprimentar! – disse ele com sarcasmo, entregando-lhe a flecha.

- Oh, sinto muito por isso. – disse ela, mas sua face continuava impassível, como se não se arrependesse do que acabara de fazer. – Mas eu estava treinando e você me atrapalhou...além disso, poderia ter sido um Urgal. – ela acrescentou.

Ele pareceu ficar ofendido com a resposta dela, e disse:

- Bem, eu me considero muito mais atraente que um Urgal, Uriel. – o tom de voz mostrava que ele estava realmente bravo, mas esse tom logo mudou, e ele perguntou divertido. – Custava ter olhado primeiro?

Foi a vez de Uriel se sentir ofendida.

- Claro que sim! Em meio a uma batalha me custaria a vida parar para ver quem é meu oponente!

Ele suspirou pesadamente, não ia dar em nada continuar com aquela discussão, ele sabia que Uriel não ia dar o braço a torcer. Contentou-se em ficar calado e observar o espaço ao redor, até que ela se pronunciou novamente:

- Então, onde você estava? – havia uma pontinha de curiosidade na voz dela, e ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar isso. Desde quando a fria Uriel se interessava pelo que ele fazia?

- Procurando pistas de algum...espectro. – ele respondeu, agora mais sério. – Parece que o rei está mandando todos os seus servos atrás de nós.

Os olhos da jovem brilharam ao ouvir isso.

- Eu sabia! Aquele brilho da lua só podia significar que havia um espectro por perto!

-

-

-

Sophia estava sentada sozinha, a alguns metros de distância de dois rapazes que conversavam animadamente. Os dos eram muito parecidos, e isso tinha razão de ser, já que eles eram irmãos, a única diferença aparente era na cor dos cabelos, um deles tinha os cabelos mais claros, se aproximando do loiro, enquanto os do irmão eram castanhos.

A jovem de cabelos roxos não tirava os olhos do "de cabelos castanhos" por um minuto sequer, observando atentamente todos os movimentos dele com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ah, como ela gostaria de estar no lugar do irmão dele agora!

- Admirando o Aioros, Sophia? – perguntou uma amazona parada atrás dela. Sophia foi tirada de seus devaneios pelas palavras da amazona, e corou um pouco ao ver que a outra tinha percebido o que ela estava fazendo.

- Ah, Nil... – disse Sophia, ainda vermelha de vergonha. – Bem, já que você percebeu, não posso negar, não é? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

Neyllian retribuiu o sorriso e sentou-se ao lado se Sophia, percebendo que a jovem ainda estava envergonhada, ela acrescentou:

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha...eu não vou contar para ninguém.

- Ah! Obrigada! – Sophia agradeceu, e finalmente seu rosto voltou a cor natural. – Mas...você não estava no outro acampamento...vigiando os Urgals? – perguntou Sophia, sem entender o que a outra estava fazendo ali.

- Oh, sim. – concordou Neyllian. – Mas já tem cavaleiros e amazonas demais lá...acabaria por chamar a atenção daqueles monstros. E, além disso...aqui tem coisas muito mais interessantes! – ela riu e logo depois apontou para Aioria.

Sophia a encarou com curiosidade.

- Bem, isso é novidade para mim. Não sabia que você gostava do Aioria! – ela sorriu.

Neyllian ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, antes de dizer:

- Ah, eu não gosto dele! Eu só acho ele...bonito, só isso! – disse ela, tentando parecer convincente, mas não conseguiu o efeito desejado.

- Umm...sei. – disse Sophia, sem acreditar em uma palavra que a amiga dissera.

- Ei, Sophia, melhor aproveitarmos a visão privilegiada enquanto ainda podemos, não acha? – perguntou Nil, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Claro, Nil. – concordou Sophia. Ela não ia insistir no assunto se Neyllian não queria falar. Além do mais, ela tinha o que observar, como a amiga dissera.

-

-

-

Dentro de uma das tendas do acampamento, Lyandra cuidava pacientemente dos ferimentos de Saga, que novamente havia brigado com Stuart em um dos treinamentos, mas dessa vez eles tinham exagerado e os ferimentos eram bem mais graves. Lyandra havia impedido Saga de se curar usando magia, ela alegou que ele ia gastar muita energia vital, e se eles precisassem logo lutar contra algum inimigo, ele não teria nenhuma chance.

Saga contestou um pouco o pedido de Lyan, mas acabou por concordar e deixar que ela cuidasse dele.

- Ai! Lyandra tome mais cuidado com isso! – ele reclamou, enquanto ela dava pontos num corte em sua testa.

- Ah, me desculpe! – disse ela, rindo. – Se você parasse de mexer a cabeça eu conseguiria terminar isso logo!

Ele revirou os olhos, e perguntou bravo:

- Acha isso engraçado? Eu estou todo machucado e você fica rindo!

- Oh, e quem não acharia, Saga? A sua cara está extremamente engraçada cheia de cortes! – disse uma voz sarcástica, vinda do canto oposto da tenda.

- Há! Muito engraçado Stuart. – respondeu Saga, virando-se na direção da voz e dando de cara com o costumeiro sorriso provocador do jovem. – Digo a mesma coisa do seu sorriso faltando alguns dentes! – ele riu.

Stuart fechou a cara no mesmo instante, e encarou Chiharu – que também estava cuidado de seus ferimentos – como se perguntasse se aquilo era realmente verdade.

A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar divertido, e respondeu a pergunta que ele não havia feito:

- Não se preocupe Stuart, você não perdeu nenhum dente.

- Ah, ótimo! – suspirou ele, aliviado.

- Mas se quiser, posso providenciar isso para você...Stuie. – provocou Saga.

O sorriso aliviado do outro se transformou em uma careta de raiva, e percebendo isso, Chiharu se adiantou, segurando o rapaz pelos ombros, enquanto Lyandra fazia o mesmo com Saga.

- Ei, não acham que vocês dois já estão muito grandinhos para ficarem brigando como crianças? – perguntou Chiharu, já irritada com as constantes brigas dos dois, quase sempre sobrava para ela e Lyandra, que tinham que cuidar dos machucados deles.

Eles trocaram olhares de raiva, mas não disseram uma palavra.

- Ótimo, melhor assim! – exclamou Lyandra. – do jeito que estavam não íamos terminar isso nunca!

As amazonas se encararam, rindo, e voltaram ao árduo trabalho de cuidar dos ferimentos das duas "crianças".

-

-

-

Liliane estava um pouco afastada do acampamento, acompanhada de Jake ela observava a posição das estrelas no céu. Notou que o que Uriel dissera era verdade, apesar de não saber muito sobre interpretação das estrelas, ela podia perceber claramente que uma batalha se aproximava, e talvez, esta fosse a última dos cavaleiros e amazonas.

Estremeceu um pouco ao sentir esse pressentimento, abraçando as próprias pernas. Jake a fitou por alguns instantes, e, sem dizer nada, passou um dos braços ao redor do corpo da amazona, em uma espécie de meio abraço, como se ele quisesse tranqüilizá-la, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Liliane corou ao sentir o braço do jovem ao redor de si, se mexendo desconfortavelmente ao lado dele. Jake pareceu perceber isso, mas não demonstrou nenhuma reação do que o pequeno sorriso que se formava em seus lábios.

Ela o olhou ainda mais envergonhada, e resolveu perguntar:

- O que foi? Porque está sorrindo?

Ele virou a cabeça para encará-la tão rapidamente que Liliane levou um susto, aqueles grandes olhos azuis não se desviavam dos dela por um minuto sequer. Incapaz de sustentar aquele olhar por mais tempo, Liliane passou a encarar os próprios pés, como se subitamente houvesse reparado como eles eram interessantes.

- Por causa de você. – respondeu ele, do nada. – você fica linda quanto está com vergonha.

O rosto da amazona, que já estava em um tom vermelho, corou ainda mais ao ouvir isso.

- O-obrigada. – respondeu ela, sem jeito.

- De nada. – disse ele, simplesmente, mas sem deixar o sorriso desaparecer do rosto.

-

-

-

- Letta orya sharjalví! (1) – disse Rosa, a amazona de cabelos prateados. Ela apontava para um filhote de coelho, que se assustara com ela e estava prestes a fugir. Lançada a magia o animal ficou estático, impossibilitado de se mexer.

Rosa se dirigiu a ele calmamente e o pegou no colo, acariciando o pêlo do filhote até que ele se acalmasse a parasse de tremer. Ao sentir que ele estava tranqüilo em seu colo, ela o libertou da magia que o mantinha imóvel.

Sorriu para o bichinho com ternura, enquanto sussurrava:

- Vê? Não precisa ter medo de mim, não vou fazer nada de mal com você.

Como se tivesse entendido o que ela disse, o coelho mexeu de leve uma das orelhas, o que Rosa interpretou como um "sim, eu entendo" da parte dele.

Ficou lá alguns minutos com o coelho no colo, até que, sem aviso nenhum ele pulo de seu colo e se embrenhou floresta adentro.

Ela olhou ao redor sem entender, quando uma figura conhecida apareceu ao seu lado, vindo provavelmente de uma das tendas do acampamento.

- Oh, Dohko você assustou o pobrezinho do coelho! – disse ela, com a voz um pouco magoada.

- Ah, olá para você também Rosa. – disse o cavaleiro, no mesmo tom que o dela, chateado por não ter sido cumprimentado. – e me desculpe pelo coelho, mas você sabe que eles se assustam com qualquer coisa.

- Claro, claro, eu sei. – disse ela sorrindo. – Ah, e...olá! – ela completou, já que tinha se esquecido de cumprimentá-lo.

- Então...o que estava fazendo? – ele quis saber.

- Nada de mais. – respondeu ela. – só treinando um pouco de magia.

- Umm...sei. – disse ele. – Rosa será que eu...que eu...posso treinar com você? – perguntou ele, meio sem jeito.

Rosa ficou calada por um instante, como se pensasse se aceitava ou não a proposta.

- Oh, claro que pode! Vai ser ótimo poder treinar com você! – exclamou ela, com alegria.

- Ah, que bom. – foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer, tamanha era sua vergonha.

-

-

-

Ainariel estava sentada sozinha, encostada em uma árvore. Seus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto ela apreciava o silêncio, o qual ela tanto gostava. O vento forte brincava com seus cabelos, jogando-os de um lado para o outro, mas ela não se importava, e continuava ali, sem ao menos se mexer.

E poderia ter continuado ali, do mesmo jeito durante horas, se não fosse a voz de um cavaleiro, chamando-a pelo nome e logo depois se sentando ao seu lado.

Ainariel abriu apenas um dos olhos, somente para confirmar de quem se tratava, pois ela já conhecia muito bem aquela voz, aliás, quem além de Afrodite gostava de perturbá-la quando ela estava só?

_Ninguém_, disse ela mentalmente.

- Ei, Nai, porque não se junta aos outro? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

Ela revirou os olhos com a pergunta, quantas vezes teria que responder a mesma coisa? Isso já a estava deixando irritada, e ver Ainariel irritada era algo extremamente raro.

- Porque não Dite. – respondeu ela, com calma na voz. – Eu prefiro ficar aqui sozinha, apreciando o silêncio. – disse, dando ênfase a última palavra.

- Claro que prefere, você é introvertida. – ele disse meio pensativo, como se tivesse acabado de concluir aquilo.

- Não sou introvertida, eu apenas gosto de ficar sozinha algumas horas. – ela se defendeu. – não há nada de introvertido nisso.

- Se você diz. – ele respondeu com descaso, a voz mostrando que aquele assunto não lhe interessava mais.

Com um suspiro ele deitou na grama, e não trocou mais nenhuma palavra com Ainariel até próximo do amanhecer.

-

-

-

**Enquanto isso, longe dali...**

Freya observava impacientemente o local a sua volta, ela não agüentava mais esperar a hora de agir, fazer alguma coisa ao invés de ficar só vigiando os Urgals. Eles eram em maior número sim, mas ela tinha certeza de que poderiam dar conta deles, afinal eram apenas alguns monstros desprovidos de inteligência, não? A única arma que eles tinham era no número e na força física, e isso podia ser facilmente superado pela magia.

Apertou a mãos com força para deter o impulso de se levantar do esconderijo e ir atrás dos monstros. Lançou um olhar de súplica a Mu, que permanecia ao seu lado para evitar que a amazona fizesse alguma bobagem.

Ele apenas sorriu docemente e balançou a cabeça dizendo:

- Nem pense nisso.

Freya o lançou outro olhar, mas agora de raiva.

- Porque? Você sabe muito bem que podemos dar conta deles! – exclamou ela, indignada.

- É, podemos. – ele concordou. – mas não foi esse o combinado, certo?

Ela bufou ao ouvir isso, mas não ia desistir tão fácil.

- E porque cumprir com o combinado quando podemos acabar com o problema tão rapidamente?

- Porque estaríamos traindo a confiança dos outros. – ele respondeu com sua calma inabalável. – além disso, daríamos ao rei a nossa localização, e isso é exatamente o que ele quer!

- E se...atacarmos apenas alguns? – perguntou ela, fazendo de tudo para conseguir o que queria. – Você viu que eles estão se separando em grupos menores, não iam dar falta de uns...cinco ou seis Urgals!

- Freya, não tem jeito. Se acalme e espere mais um pouco, amanhã nós voltaremos ao acampamento e todos decidem o que fazer. Mas por enquanto, nada de agir sem pensar!

Ela se remexeu onde estava, visivelmente irritada, mas apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Já disse que você é extremamente entediante?

- Já, Freya, inúmeras vezes!

-

-

-

Assim como Freya, Aaliah também demonstrava estar bastante impaciente, ela conversava com Wyrdra, seu dragão verde-água de asas negras, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro sem parar.

_Ah, Wyrdra não agüento mais ficar aqui!_, ela reclamou.

_Se acalme Aaliah, você pode agüentar mais um dia_, respondeu o dragão.

_Liah, Wyrdra! Já disse para você me chamar de Liah!_

O dragão não se abalou com o comentário, nunca tinha gostado de apelidos e não era agora que ia chamar a amazona por um.

_Como eu disse, sente-se e se acalme_, ele continuou, como se Aaliah não o tivesse interrompido.

Mesmo a contra gosto ela fez o que o dragão lhe pedira, sentando-se ao lado dele e se encostando em suas escamas.

_Mas ainda estou preocupada com os outros, lá no acampamento_, ela continuou a falar.

_Eles vão ficar bem, sabem se cuidar_, respondeu Wyrdra, estranhando a preocupação dela.

_Ainda assim, eu me preocupo_, ela insistiu.

_Oh, será que não está na verdade preocupada com alguém em especial?_, perguntou ele, já desconfiando de quem se tratava.

Aaliah corou furiosamente ao ouvir isso.

_É claro que não! Fico preocupada com todos, são meus amigos!_

_Amigos? É claro..._, disse o dragão, a voz soando bastante irônica.

Aaliah resolveu não dar ouvidos, não queria começar uma discussão com Wyrdra.

-

-

-

Ana voava junto de Lary de volta ao esconderijo dos outros. A dragão planava levemente, deixando que a corrente de ar as levassem até o local desejado, Ana vinha sorrindo nas costas do animal, adorava voar com Lary!

Em pouco tempo elas já estavam de volta, a dragão pousou suavemente no solo, sem fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse chamar a atenção de alguém. A amazona pulou das costas dela com um salto, e passou a ajeitar suas vestes, que tinham ficado um pouco amassadas durante o vôo.

- Vaidosa como sempre não é Ana? – perguntou Aldebaran, se aproximando da morena.

Ana sorriu ao vê-lo, que bom que ele estava ali, ela não gostava de ficar muito tempo sozinha.

- Ah, tenho que ser, não? Como convém a uma meio Veela. – respondeu ela, sorrindo. – aconteceu algo enquanto eu estive fora? – ela perguntou, agora um pouco preocupada.

- Não, nada. E isso está deixando muita gente irritada. – riu o cavaleiro.

- Oh, eles deviam ficar felizes por nada de mal ter acontecido... – disse ela pensativa, mas logo depois balançando a cabeça e sorrindo – bem, cada um tem seu jeito.

E passou o resto da noite conversando animadamente com o cavaleiro.

-

-

-

Maiara já estava quase caindo no sono, encostada em seu dragão Hexe ela mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto conversava cm o animal.

_Ah, Hexe, sinto tanta falta da minha família, principalmente do meu pai_, suspirou ela.

_Talvez em breve você possa vê-los, vamos sair desse lugar em alguns dias e se pararmos em alguma cidade você pode mandar uma mensagem ou até mesmo se encontrar com eles_, disse o dragão, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

_Claro, é uma ótima idéia!_, ela sorriu ainda de olhos fechados.

Um pouco distante dela, em cima de uma árvore, Camus observava a jovem com interesse, como ela podia continuar ingênua depois de todas as batalhas que eles tiveram, depois de todas as coisas horríveis que viram? Ele não sabia porque, mas de alguma forma gostava muito que ela tivesse continuado assim.

-

-

-

**De volta ao acampamento...**

- Ei, Shion, tem que se acalmar! Não adianta nada você ficar preocupado desse jeito. – disse Shinku, enquanto observava o cavaleiro andar de um lado para o outro com preocupação.

- E como não? Vocês parecem não perceber o perigo que está chegando até nós. – ele respondeu, parando de andar e a encarando com irritação.

- Nós percebemos sim. – ela continuou, mantendo a voz fria e inabalável de sempre. – mas ao contrário de você não nos desesperamos por causa disso. Sabemos que podemos vencer o que quer que seja!

- Claro, vocês são extremamente poderosos, mas o que está por vir vai além da imaginação de vocês. – ele rebateu. – e talvez...ninguém voltará vivo. – ele completou com tristeza.

- Ora, nunca ouvi tanta bobagem junta! – exclamou a amazona, revirando os olhos. – é claro que nós vamos vencer e é claro que vamos continuar vivos. Você mais do que ninguém devia saber disso, o mais antigo cavaleiro, quem nos encontrou e treinou a maioria de nós! – ela parou de falar um instante, para depois lançar a pergunta. – Não confia em nós?

-

-

-

(1) – Pare com o movimento!

-

Olá!

Finalmente o capítulo 4! xD desculpem a demora, mas eu realmente não tenho encontrado tempo -e em alguns casos inspiração- para escrever. Para compensar fiz um capítulo maior, com cenas mais elaboradas, começando a mostrar o relacionamento das garotas com seus pares xD espero que tenham gostado!

E quanto aos misteriosos seres do capítulo anterior xD eles já foram apresentados aqui como sendo os Renegados, cavaleiros a serviço do rei Unfall. Só posso adiantar que eles vão dar muita dor de cabeça para os outros cavaleiros xDD

O próximo capítulo é bem possível que demore u.u mas não me matem xD prometo que ele vai estar muito bom :D

Beijos,

;D

**Dri Lioncourt**


End file.
